iWaste My First Kiss
by cameddie
Summary: You thought that iCarly was over after Sam left in iKiss? You're wrong! Definately Creddie. Although there isn't really Seddie bashing, Seddiers might not like certain statements.


**iTell 'em**

**Rating: **K+

**Fandom(s): **iCarly

**Shippings: **Creddie

**Disclaimer: **iCarly and all of its characters are property of Dan Schneider.

**Summary: **You thought the iCarly show was finished after Sam left in iKiss? Hint: It wasn't.

**Additional notes: **An entry for Creddie Episode Tag Challenge

**Episode: **iKiss

Later that day, it was around 9 pm, Freddie was lazily surfing the internet, going through the sites he's supposed to visit every day. Gmail, Blogspot, Facebook, you name it. Of course he wouldn't skip his favorite site of all, . The website he shared with Carly and Sam. It was a really weird day today. One moment he got picked on by Griffin and Chuck in the Bushwell Plaza and the other moment he was kissing the cause of this misery, Sam Puckett, the blonde demon. He still couldn't believe he did it, that he went on with it. His browser quickly loaded the iCarly-site and showed the layout he made together with Carly in an old past. Freddie jumped a little in his chair when he saw an item that was recently posted. It was called _'Your first kiss'_ by Carly Shay. Freddie directly clicked the link to the video and although the site was pretty fast on his computer, it was way too slow for Freddie's taste as he was very curious what it was all about.

A couple of seconds later the video started to play. First there was the usual iCarly logo and then he saw Carly adjusting the camera herself, Freddie taught her the basics a couple of months ago just in case. There wasn't much in view. There was just a chair and the usual background of the iCarly studio. Carly slowly sat on the chair, obviously uncomfortable. She took a moment and began to speak.

"_Hello guys," she said uncomfortably. "You know iCarly is usual supposed to be funny and totally random, but this video is very serious and I think it's important that certain things need to be said. All of you have noticed how Freddie had been picked on because he never kissed anyone. I want you to know that Freddie is my best guy friend, if not my very best friend and I hate seeing him so depressed. He told me in trust that he never kissed anyone and the first thing I thought was that it was very sweet and actually I still think it's very sweet. He wanted to save the first kiss with someone he loves and someone who loves him and I think that he's right to wait. My first kiss was kind of in a hurry. You know, Ben and I just kissed because of the kiss, not because we really liked each other and – sorry Ben if you hear this – but I feel like I kinda wasted my first kiss. And Freddie, if you hear thi,s and I'm pretty sure you do, I'm absolutely sure that you will find the lucky girl who will be your first kiss," she blushed just a little, before she sighed, "So. Thank you for watching, the next iCarly will be just as random and nuts as you're used from us. Bye!" she reached for the camera and apparently shut it off._

"Oh my God, I've been stupid!" Freddie yelled as he slammed his head in his hands and his elbows on his desk. He didn't think for a moment, shoved his chair away with butt and ran passed the open door of his room, through the living room and stormed into the Shay apartment. Spencer looked at him like he saw burning water, well, knowing Spencer he would've seen that a lot of times before, but he looked very confused at Freddie's sudden visit.

"Hey Freddie," he said slowly.

"Hey Spence," he replied quickly. "Where's Carly?"

"In her room, she might be asleep," Spencer said, but Freddie was long gone before Spencer finished his sentence. "Okay," he said slowly.

Upstairs Freddie decreased his pace and looked through the window into Carly's unlit room to check if Carly was asleep. She lay on her bed with her face to the window, so Freddie wasn't sure if she was asleep or not. He slowly opened the door and peeped through it.

"Carly?" Freddie asked. Carly turned around to face Freddie?

"Freddie?" Carly asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Were you sleeping?"

"Not really, I was just thinking" Carly said shortly, "But what are you doing here?" she asked again.

"Can I talk to you?" Freddie asked. Carly gave him a sweet (and cute) smile.

"Of course," she decided to sit on her bed and patted next to her. Freddie turned the light on. Carly squinted a little by the sudden light.

"I'm sorry," Freddie apologized quickly and turned the light off again.

"It's okay, turn it on," Freddie obliged. He also closed the door and leaned on it, while Carly stood up. "What's the matter?"

"I saw your video blog on the site," Freddie said. "I gotta tell you something," Carly raised an eyebrow and motioned him to continue. "Sam and I kissed," Carly's eyes widened.

"You and Sam kissed?" she yelled.

"Shhhh!" Freddie hushed her.

"You and Sam kissed?" she whispered, but she seemed still upset.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry," Freddie said. "It was wrong," Carly just gave a sad smile. "I shouldn't have let Sam and the others get to me, but what you said on iCarly really got me. About saving my first kiss, I think I wasted it too," Carly just smiled for a while, but surprised Freddie a couple of seconds later, by pulling him in a warm hug.

"That makes two of us," she said with a hint of humor in her voice. Freddie hugged her back and the two stayed that way for a while.

"Carly?" Freddie asked, still in her arms.

"Yes,"

"Have you ever kissed someone, you know, special to you?" Freddie pulled back to look in her eyes. Carly had a little glimmer in her eyes. Suddenly Carly surprised Freddie again, but this time by softly planting her lips on his. Her lips weren't moving, but simply savoring the feeling of his lips against hers. They stayed that way for about nine seconds before Carly ended it with a soft kissing sound.

"Yeah," Carly said as her eyes started to glitter, "I have now," She pulled Freddie in her arms again and rested her head against his chest for a while, both enjoying each other's company and letting the time pass by.


End file.
